


Broken Hearts

by ceciliawriting



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliawriting/pseuds/ceciliawriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> So more sad stuff, but I want to thank complicashton on tumblr for editing this :) you're the best, sorry to keep making you cry.

“This thing between us, I can’t do it anymore. It’s too much Lou. I let you pull me in but when I try to breathe you crush my lungs with your grip.”

“Oh.” Is all Louis can breathe out at that. He licks his lips and asks the question. The question that’s been in the air for a long time now, neither of them having the courage to say it until now. “Do… Do you want to break up?”

Once those words leave his mouth Louis want them back. He can keep pretending that everything is fine, he could pretend that’s he’s okay his whole damn life. But no it’s too late now, his words are out there and Harry has heard them. Now Harry looks relieved, as if the thought of having to do it himself was weighing on his mind. It probably was since Louis had been dragging him down for too long.

“Yes, that’s what I’m saying.” All it takes are those five little words and Louis’s world comes crashing down around him. Five little words tearing apart their bond of five years. Yeah, he knew that this was coming, and had in fact pushed Harry to this point. Now, Louis just wanted a while more to hide in his fantasy world where he and Harry are happy and their love isn’t toxic.

All Louis could do was stare into Harry’s beautiful green eyes, the same eyes that had once looked at him with pure sane love shining in them. Only now, they are asking them to let Harry go. No, not asking they’re _begging_ Louis to let Harry go. Can Louis let Harry go though? Harry is his first love, the love that he didn’t know how to love properly. Louis knows, he just knows that if this wasn’t their first try at this maddening game called love they wouldn’t be losing right now. If only they hadn’t met so young, if only they’d had more time to learn before they collided in to each other. If only’s won’t help now though. They’ve come to the end of their game with each other.

Louis looks away from Harry’s gaze to center himself, to confirm that _this is it_. This is the end of them, no more soft kisses and spontaneous adventures that lead to sex. While there hadn’t been any of those for a while anyway, last night had been break up sex, as Louis could see now. It had been sad and Harry said he wanted it to be like their first time again with this mad, desperate look in his eyes, and he kept pulling Louis closer yet with each thrust he’d seemed further away. So yeah, definitely break up sex. God how had he missed that? He was supposed to know Harry inside and out, but he’d missed the biggest clue of them all. He’d thought they’d have more time, though Louis wouldn’t have done anything with that time but god he wanted it back. He wanted to be at the start again, he wanted to be anywhere but right here, right now.

When Louis looks back to Harry - oh Harry with his printed unbuttoned shirt and odd boots - Louis thinks of all the things he’ll miss. He’ll miss waking up to Harry trying to shimmy into a pair of skin tight skinny jeans, he’ll miss coming up with matching tattoo ideas to piss off management. Louis doesn’t want to say goodbye to the best thing to ever happened to him, but damn it he will. Louis will bid fare well to someone that could have been his forever if he’d know how to keep him close without suffocating him. He must let go and hope someday, somewhere, things could be different. Maybe in another universe he managed to keep Harry without holding onto him too tightly.

“All right then, we’re over, done, broken up, splitting ways, whatever the fuck you want to call it.”

Harry’s face immediately relaxed and he let out a sigh Louis hadn’t noticed that he’d been holding. To wrapped up inside his own mind he couldn’t help but think bitterly.

“Thank you Louis,” was all Harry said as he hugged Louis goodbye. Louis held on to Harry, because this would be the last time Louis would ever have the right to hold Harry to him. To be able to bury his face into the soft fabric of Harry’s god awful loud shirt, the last time Louis would be able to tease Harry about his clothing choices had already been in the past. God, Louis would miss those times when nothing else mattered. Louis breathed in the smell of Harry one last time then stepped back.

The tight smile Louis had plastered on to his face wasn’t fooling anyone but it didn’t have to. Louis knew that this was hurting Harry too, it’s just that Harry had cracked first and ended things before they could hate each other. Louis forced out the words that needed to be said. Louis knew he could let Harry go but he couldn’t actually see him leave all they’d built. “Go pack your stuff, I’m going for a walk.”

Harry looked at him and gave him this small smile that said he knew what Louis actually meant, Louis guessed after that years of knowing him Harry should know what Louis actually was saying. Harry held out his hand to shake and oh, this was their final goodbye. Of course it should be ended like it all begin. Staring at Harry’s out stretched hand, all Louis could see was a much younger Harry doing the same thing in a dirty bathroom from all those years ago. Louis cracked at real smile at that memory, he knew even then that moment would be something that he would never forget. As Louis looked up into Harry’s face and took his hand, he thought of how his young and foolish self had seen Harry and known that they’d be more then two kids in bathroom one day. So for this moment Louis pretended to be eighteen and falling in love with a boy with brown curls and endless green eyes again.

“Oops.”

“Hi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are the best. My tumblr is @lustingformichael


End file.
